In a networked environment such as the Internet or other networks, entities such as people or companies can provide information for public display on resources, for example web pages, documents, applications, or other resources. The Internet content can include text, video, or audio information provided by the entities via, for example, a web page server for display on the Internet. Additional content can also be provided by third parties for display on the resources together with the information provided by the entities. Thus, a person viewing a resource can access the information that is the subject of the resource, as well as third party content that may or may not be related to the subject matter of the resource.